Presently, a tow or towing vehicle has a mechanical linkage to haul a vehicle trailer equipped with an electric, magnetic, or hydraulic braking system. Typically, a connector is spliced into the towing vehicle's electrical braking system for proper operation. In some examples, an onboard permanently installed dash pot is electrically connected to the electrical system to communicate directly with a brake controller mounted on the vehicle trailer so as to adjust the applied brake force according to the size of the load.
These types of brake controllers may include microprocessors, accelerators, and sway sensors which when properly configured allow for smooth operation. Unfortunately, calibration may be a lengthy process. Even where such systems include diagnostic features, the process of diagnosing and then calibrating or adjusting is a lengthy and inconvenient process. Moreover, the calibration features may limit the brake controller mounting positions and require the driver or operator of the vehicle trailer to externally manually adjust dials or other controls in order to obtain the desired results.
What is needed is an improved control of braking systems.